


Studying

by stalagmite



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Blackmail, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, F/M, Outdoor Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, adding more tags as more chapters come out, forced blowjob, he calls her kitty during the entirety of the fic, not at all how the body works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stalagmite/pseuds/stalagmite
Summary: Aphmau has to help Gene with studying. Then things start to take a 180. Please read tags
Relationships: gene/aphmau
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Ever since Gene showed Aphmau that picture of her and Garrothkissing, she was forced to do Gene's bidding. He made her do his homework, skip class, and lie to everyone close to her. She couldn't let Laurence see that picture. It all started when Aphmau and her mom were invited to have dinner with the Ro 'Meave family. Which included Garroth, Zane, and Vylad. And also the parents; Zianna and Garte. Garroth excused himself to go cool off because he was upset with his younger brother, Zane. Aphmau excused herself and went to talk to him. One thing led to another; Garroth ended up kissing Aphmau. He quickly apologized, saying that Laurence also liked her. However, that was supposed to stay secret between the two boys. Lurking in the shadows, Gene sneakily took a photo of Aphmau and Garroth kissing. 

"Things are about to get interesting." Gene laughed manically. 

* * *

Aphmau, irritated to an extent, knocked on the door. She was at Gene and Dante's house. Gene made her come and help him with homework. She was going to decline but he essentially blackmailed her. Aphmau wasn’t going to ruin Laurence and Garroth’s friendship, so she begrudgingly accepted coming over. 

"Argh, why do I have to help stupid Gene with his stupid homework...!" Aphmau huffs out loud.

Gene's mom opened the door. "Oh you must be Gene's new friend! Come in! Are you here to help with his homework?" She asked. His mom was definitely happy that there was a good friend for her oldest son.

"Yeah! Do you know where he is?" Aphmau asked very politely. 

Gene also mentioned that if she tried to ask any adults for help, he would instant send it to Laurence. She wonders why he would even have Laurence’s phone number but then remembered that Laurence was once part of the Shadow Knights.

"He should be in his room, second door to the right upstairs!" 

"Thank you, Ma'am!" Aphmau exclaimed and then headed upstairs.

She sighs, hoping to get this over with. Aphmau slowly trudges up the stairs and toward his door. She knocked.

"Come in!" He yelled.

Aphmau opened the door to see Gene lying in his bed on his phone. His homework was strewn about.

"Lock the door, will ya?" He says, not looking up from his phone.

_That is incredibly suspicious!_ Aphmau thought. "Why?!" She demanded.

"Because I don't want anyone bothering us. Now hurry up." 

Aphmau sighs again and did what he said.

"Nice of you to come, Kitty." Gene said.

"Grr...! Let's just do this already!" Aphmau exasperated. 

She hated that nickname. Even more than Potato. She got down on her knees and pulled out a textbook out of her bag. Gene slid to the end of his bed where Aphmau was crouching down. Aphmau looked up with disgust. 

"What?" 

"No need of that. Come and face me." He says, ignoring her snide question.

She turned her body. Aphmau was face level with Gene's crotch. He began to unzip his pants.

"Whoa whoa! Wait! What are you doing?! I thought we were going to study!" Aphmau yells. She could feel her face turn hot. 

"That was just a facade. If I had told that I wanted you come here for a blowjob, you would of said no instantly. And probably tell my mom." Gene says. He chuckled. "Plus, I just wanted to see your face when I actually announce to you."

"W-What are you asking...?!" Aphmau demanded worriedly.

"I want you..." He pulled down his pants and spread his legs. "To suck me off."

"Huh...?! T-There's no way in hell I'll do that!" Aphmau said, already backing away.

"You don't have a choice, do you?" Gene laughs, holding the picture of her and Garroth. "Unless you want me to send this to Laurence..."

"N-No...! B-But do I really...?" Aphmau asks hesitantly.

"Yes you do Kitty."

"I don't even know how to... Y'know...!" She motions wildly towards his dick.

"Just lick and suck. And maybe even rub. But do not bite." Gene says, already enjoying this.

Aphmau slowly moved closer to Gene. She was face to face with his penis. She blushed, grabbing it and moving her face closer. Aphmau slowly licked the tip of it while moving her hand up and down. She winced, tasting a little bit of precum. It smells so bad, she thought. But she knew Gene wouldn't want her to stop.

Gene growls. "My god, woman! Do you not know how to do a proper blowjob?!"

"T-This is my first time, Gene! Why don't you show me how?!" Aphmau huffs.

"Fine." He said and then grabbed her head. “Open your mouth." 

She opens her mouth wider, straining it. Gene forcefully shoved her head down with all his might. Aphmau choked, gagging on the length. She tried to pull backward, but he had a hard grip on her head. She could hear Gene moan. Aphmau also tried to muffle out a cry, but all she was really doing was gasping for air. She could also feel him bucking his hips foreword, making his entire length go down her throat. Gene eventually let her go. Aphmau came up, wanting air more than ever. She had precum and strands of hair stuck to her face already. She could feel tears forming. 

"That's how I want you to do it." Gene smirked.

"How...?! I might die from that!" Aphmau coughed.

"Breathe through your nose. I'll give you short breaks in between, but y'know..."

"I-I can't do this...!" She cried.

"Then I guess I can speed dial Laurence and tell him about the picture AND the blowjob..." Gene sighs. He pulled out his phone and waved it tauntingly in front of Aphmau’s face.

"W-What?! Was the only reason for me doing this is for more blackmail?!" Aphmau exasperated. Things are moving so fast...

"No... I just want Kitty to obey her Master."

Aphmau’s eyes widened as her face turned crimson. “I swear to Irene Gene—" 

"Now now. I won't tell him about this, but I will tell Laurence about the picture of you don't hurry up and suck." 

Aphmau slowly put her mouth over his shaft. She started to bob up and down at a reasonable pace. Gene suddenly grabbed her hair and slammed the young teen down. This time, Aphmau was prepared, breathing through her nose while having it in her throat. She hesitantly licked the bottom of Gene's length, causing him to wince in pleasure. He forcefully bucked his hips again. 

"Mmmph...!" Aphmau squirmed as she tapped Gene's leg to signal him to let go.

"It's not polite to talk with your mouth full, Kitty." Gene teases, softening his grip.

She quickly moved away from his dick to catch her breath. Aphmau had an embarrassing look on her face. The girl also moved some strands of hair away from her face. 

"How long... Do I-I have to do this...?" Aphmau coughed. 

"Until I cum. Then you can leave." Gene says as he brought her toward his dick again. "Come on."

Aphmau did what she did last time and engulfed it. Gene grabbed her hand and guided it to his balls, making her massage them. She could feel Gene twitch inside her mouth. 

"F-Fuck... Kitty... Drink your milk..." Gene growled as he came. 

Aphmau choked at the abundance of semen trickling down her throat. She tried to pull back, but Gene maliciously whispered one word. 

" _ Swallow _ ."

So she did. Aphmau gulped down his cum. After what seems like forever, Gene finally dragged Aphmau off his dick. She was covered in sweat and had a trail of cum of her mouth.

"You spilled Kitty. I think somebody needs to be punished..." He says. 

Aphmau coughed. "Please don't... My jaw is so sore... I don't think I can do that again." She felt humiliated.

Gene laughs. "I'm talking about actual sex. But we can do it on another day." He zips up his pants and pulls Aphmau onto his lap.

"S-Sex?! But..." She couldn't even  think about having sex with Gene.

"Like I said, another day. Aren't you going to say something to your Master?" Gene taunts, brushing the strands of hair off of her face.

"Like what?" Aphmau spats.

"Thanking me for your meal." 

Aphmau scoffs in disgust. Before she could slap him, she felt a hand go down toward her skirt and to her underwear.

"Gene! What are you doing?! Let go!" She demanded as she struggled.

Gene's hand slipped into her underwear and started to rub very gently on her cilt. He restrained Aphmau as he fingered her.

Aphmau lets out a surprised gasp while moving her hips to feel him deeper. "S-Stop...! Are y-you forgetting that your mom is probably about to knock on the door—!"

"I made you lock the door when you first came in, remember?" He chuckled.

** Knock knock! **

"Gene! I’m coming in!" Gene's mom called out.

Gene quickly pushed Aphmau off of him as he grabbed his textbook and pretended to read. He  thought she locked the door. Aphmau tried to look natural and also pretended to read his homework. His mom opened the door. She was greeted with Gene reading his math text book and Aphmau correcting his homework. She smiles, happy to know that they were just studying, not knowing what actually happened.

"I'm so glad you're helping Gene with his homework, Aphmau!" Gene's mom said.

Aphmau faked a smile. "Yeah! He is doing really great!" 

His mom nodded with content. She finally left and closed the door, leaving them alone. Gene and Aphmau both let put a sigh of relief.

"Kitty I thought you locked the door." 

It was Aphmau's turn to smirk. "Why would I do that when I know something felt fishy the moment I stepped into your room?" 

Gene shrugged it off. He still got what he wanted anyways. He wasn't gonna let this opportunity go to waste. He was going to abuse this power. 

_ Having Aphmau on a tight leash and making her do anything will sure be fun. _ Gene thought, already hard again. 

He knew exactly what he wanted next from Aphmau. 

Her virginity.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where they actually have sex lol

Aphmau had to help Gene 'study' again. I.e. getting molested. She didn't know if she enjoyed it or not. It mostly consisted of Gene grabbing her butt or having her do a handjob instead of actually studying. So every week, Aphmau would have to come over. Katelyn and Kawaii~Chan were starting to become suspicious after seeing Aphmau hang around with Gene and the Shadow Knights. Even Garroth and Laurence looked skeptical. She sighed. Aphmau remembers that Laurence told her specifically to stay away from them. But here she is, and there he is. Gene's electric blue eyes gazed over Aphmau. She was starting to feel annoyed. Not like she wasn't to begin with. Gene patted his lap.

"Come here, Kitty." He coos. 

Aphmau grumbles. She slipped perfectly into his lap, feeling his hand in her hair. Gene was petting her. She was being cradled as he leaned over to kiss her. Aphmau squirmed, not sure what the hell he's doing. Gene kept her still and kissed her. Her eyes widened. Aphmau tried to pull away, but Gene frowned. Then he moved to her neck, planting kisses and tiny bites. She began to freak out. All this touching is exhilarating to her which made her beet red.

"G-Gene...!" Aphmau gasps.

She wiggled, trying to get Gene away from her. Gene ignored it.

"Are you ready Kitty?" He asks. 

Aphmau looked at him with a questionable look. Gene began to unbutton Aphmau's top. She yelped, ultimately slapping him in the face.  
Gene rubbed his face. 

He chuckles. "Do you even know what's going on?"

Aphmau huffs as she subconsciously touches her own face. "Y-You're freaking molesting me Gene! Can't you just burn the picture and leave me alone?!"

"Sorry Kitty, but I can't do that. You see, I have something to do with you." Gene says.

He lifted her sightly and turned her around so her back was facing him. He spread her legs.

"Stop! What are you doing...?"

Gene pulled down his pants, showing his erect cock. He slowly rubbed his cock on Aphmau's panties. Aphmau didn't know what was going on. She just felt something long and hot trailing up and down her underwear.

"Gene! Answer me, dammit!" She moans accidentally.

"Kitty I want your virginity." Gene says cooly.

Aphmau started to panic again. She hasn't learned about reproduction and... Sex. Her mother shielded her innocence. Although, there was time she overheard two girls at school talking about sex and how it was amazing. 

"W-Wait...! Doesn't it hurt? What happens when you put your thing in me?!" Aphmau demanded.

"You honestly don't know anything about sex?" Gene said, dumbfounded. 

Aphmau casted her eyes away and crossed her arms. She sullenly nodded.

He smirked. "Kitty, this is another reason why I like you. One being your feistiness and your beautiful innocence."

Gene promptly pulled Aphmau's underwear onto one leg. He whispered into her ear, "When I put it in, it might hurt a little. But after you adjust, that's where the real magic begins, okay?"

Before Aphmau could ask what could hurt, she felt a sharp pain from down below. She cried out, wanting to grab onto something. She grabbed her legs. She looked down to see Gene's cock inside her and that she was bleeding. Aphmau was about to scream but Gene swiftly covered her mouth with his hand. She was crying and drooling all over his hand.

"Shh, Kitty. I told you it was going to hurt. Don't worry, it'll all be over soon." Gene coaxed. 

He slowly thrusts inch by inch. Aphmau's muffled screams turned into biting. Gene moans softly into her hair. Aphmau let out a loud mmmm and closed her eyes. Gene brought his hand away from her mouth, allowing her to sharply gasp. It began to feel good, to much of Aphmau's dismay. The tears were starting to dry up and Gene decided to go a bit faster. That caused her to moan in pleasure. Aphmau subconsciously slammed her body down as he slammed up. Gene noticed this, and wanted to tease her even more.

"Are you starting to like it? You like it when your Master slams his cock into you?"

She whines, too distracted in the pleasure. "A-Ah, Gene shut up...! Just... Go f-faster!”

Gene complies as he turned Aphmau's back to her and grabbed her legs. He lifted her legs, putting them out into air. He pounded even faster, reached every sweet spot. Aphmau could barely breathe. Everything was hot and sweaty, making the experience exhilarating. Her heart was going too fast it hurt. The lovely sound of skin slapping against each other made Aphmau feel even more dirty. Gene just couldn't believe that Aphmau is actually liking this and not smacking him across the face. He got his Kitty to finally obey him.

"I-I... Faster.! G-Gene—" Aphmau whimpered. She could barely form a sentence as she came.

Gene came inside her. Aphmau could feel all the cum fill her up. He slowly pulled out. Gene moved Aphmau to his lap. Her legs felt weak and she was breathing heavy. The cum was already dripping onto her legs.

"You okay Kitty?" Gene asked as he couldn't help but smirk.

"My mom is going to kill me..." Aphmau wheezed.

Having sex with a boy? If her mom wasn't disappointed, she sure is now. How is Aphmau going to explain this to her mom? There are so many things wrong with her and Gene's relationship.

"It can be our little secret. Besides, it looked liked you enjoyed it." He replies.

Aphmau scoffs. "I'm not saying anything." 

She wasn't about to break down so easily. Gene nuzzled into her hair. Even if she denies it, she loved that and will do it again, he thought. He achieved his goal and kissed her softly. This time Aphmau didn't fight it, too exhausted to do anything. She simply returned the kiss.

"Maybe next time we can try yoyeurism." He joked.

"W-What's that?" Aphmau questions.

Gene shook his head, loving how innocent she was. He wonders if they can keep this up without getting caught...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is fast forward a couple weeks after the 2nd chapter. Also please note that any plot inconsistencies are due to the fact that I wrote chapter 2 like 3 years ago and chapter 3 was this year so sorry about that. Also also the og story had 4 chapters while this one has 3 because technically, chapter 3 on ff.net was unfinished and didn’t really fit there so I scraped it in this ‘reiteration’.

_Riiiiing._

As the bell rung, Aphmau was quick to get out of seat. She was first to leave, even before the teacher announced students were dismissed. It was lunch time and Aphmau couldn't wait. She walked right by Travis, who was incredibly confused.

"Uh Aphmau? Where are you going? Aren't you gonna eat lunch?" Travis asked.

Aphmau seemed frazzled, hair unkempt and her uniform wrinkly. She was literally sweating. "Can'ttalkrightnowTravisseeyouclasssorry!" She rushed out, still briskly walking. Travis blinked, but continued on getting his lunch.

While trying to leave the cafeteria, Aphmau accidentally bumped into Garroth.

_Shit._ She thought, knowing that the last time they spoke was kinda awkward.

"I'm glad I ran into you Aphmau. Can we talk over lunch?" He asked.

"Sorry I can't! I have somewhere to be!" Aphmau blurted out. She really didn't have time for this truthfully. As much as it hurts, she walked past Garroth.

Garroth grabbed her by the shoulder. Turning her back toward him. He had a worried look on his face. "Please... it feels like you're avoiding me. We haven't talked in weeks. I know last time was... strange, but if we talk about it things might get better."

"I really need to go—"

"Aphmau please! Talk to me!" His icy blue eyes started back at her chocolate ones.

Her eyes darted back in forth. Aphmau struggles to keep eye contact. His stare was intense...

It was Aphmau's turn to put her hand on his shoulder. "We can talk after school I promise. Right now I need to call my mom, it sounded like an emergency. If I don't respond soon I will never hear the end of it!"

Garroth kept his eyes on hers. Garroth isn't as naive as people think. He could tell she was lying, but let it go. "...Alright. I'm sorry for getting so angry." He said.

Aphmau cracked a smile. She waved goodbye and kept walking. She's just glad he didn't notice her tremble in her walk... Aphmau quickly snuck out of the hallways and out to the football stands. She managed to avoid Teony, who definitely would've done more than just stop and question. She dove under the stands, where it was shady and secluded.

"Gene..." She spoke softly. Her legs were shaking. Aphmau could barely stand.

Gene was waiting for her, leaning on a beam with a smirk on his face. "So nice of you to join me Kitty."

Aphmau breathed heavily, putting her hand in her skirt. Gene gave her a vibrator to wear for half the day and it was killing her. When Gene first showed her the toy, it was a bit daunting at first. He literally told her to not wear underwear either. How the hell was she supposed to fit... this thing... in her vagina? And also go to school with no underwear?

After a bit of convincing Gene finally got Aphmau to wear it. He loved the face she made when he fully put the toy inside her... that kept him excited for what's to come. Aphmau was busy slowly thrusting the vibrator, softly moaning. At this point of her "relationship" with Gene, she could care less that he saw her masturbating. As much as she didn't want to admit, Aphmau liked putting on a show for him. Something about his smirk turning into a sinister and horny smile turned her on. Immensely. She looked up at him as she was thrusting, her eyes begging him to let her take out the vibrator and fuck her.

As if he could read her mind, Gene said, "Use your words Kitty. I want it hear you say it."

She grumbled in frustration. Her stubbornness usually got the better of her but this time she put it aside. Aphmau sat on the ground where she pulled down her skirt and spread her legs so Gene saw the whole show. She purposely thrusted harder and deeper to let out a louder moan. Then she looked straight into his eyes saying, "Please fuck me Master... I need it so so bad..."

Aphmau couldn't believe what she was saying. It felt like it was yesterday she slapped Gene for even suggesting having sex. Now she's spreading her legs for him in the middle of school. Her cum was leaking out, getting all over her legs and socks. Aphmau would've felt incredibly embarrassed if she wasn't dying to be used. Gene was slightly surprised on how fast his Kitty was good at taking her role, but didn't question it. He was pleased to see how slutty Aphmau became, since that means he could fuck her more often.

"Well... since you asked so nicely..." Gene unzipped and took out his cock. He slowly pulled out the vibrator still inside of Aphmau. She squeaked as it was finally out of her pussy. She bit her lip and looked up at Gene with hopeful eyes. And how can he say no to his Kitty?

He pushed inside quickly, reveling in how slick and easy it was to fuck Aphmau. Aphmau hooked her legs on his neck, pulling him closer. She was rapidly approaching her first orgasm, squealing out Gene's name. He fucked through her orgasm, feeling that she was gonna cum again very soon. Aphmau was sensitive after she cummed, so she was a little peeved when Gene continued. Her grip on his neck became tighter. Gene simply laughed, kissing her neck as an apology.

"You are so lucky that... that feels so good..." Aphmau gasped. She sloppily unbutton her top, letting Gene take off her bra and knead his hands in her boobs.

Suddenly Gene pulled out. Aphmau grunted in confusion. "What the hell Gene? W-Why'd you stop?!"

"Turn around." Was all he said.

Aphmau obliged, putting her face to the ground and raising her ass up. She was actually getting excited again. Gene rammed into her again, putting his entire weight into each thrust. Aphmau gripped anything she could to handle the rough fuck. Her moans her getting louder, to the point where Gene had to cover her mouth.

"Kitty I know it feels good, but I rather not get caught and expelled." He whispered.

Aphmau shoved his hand away, getting offended. "I'm not the only one being loud y'know! And it's not my fault that..." she trailed off, getting embarrassed.

"Not your fault that I'm fucking you so good?" Gene replied with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up! It's already bad enough I had to lie to my friends to see you! Do you have any idea what they'll do if—" Aphmau was cut off in the middle of her sentence by Gene.

He tugged her hair hard, signaling her to stop talking. She shivered, taken aback from how she really liked that. Something she would never tell Gene because she'll never hear the end of it... Gene, like the perceptive asshole he is, noticed how much Aphmau like her hair being pulled and continued to do so as he was fucking her. And of course he had to tease her about it.

"You like that, Kitty? You like when Master pulls your hair while he's fucking your pussy?" He growled. He can tell he was getting close.

Aphmau could barely make a retort. She was getting overwhelmed with the hair pulling and how deep he's going inside her. It also didn't help that she could feel him twitching and how it's bringing her over the edge. She cummed for the second time, unable to control the words that came out of her mouth.

"F-fuck Gene...!" She cursed.

Oversensitive, Aphmau thrusted back, trying to time it with Gene's thrusts. That sent him over the edge. Gene mumbled curses as he pulled out and came all over Aphmau's ass. Aphmau flinched as she felt hot and sticky cum land on her ass and legs. She was thankful he didn't do it on her face, as they need to go back to class soon. Aphmau sat up, taking in the complete mess she's in. Her hair is messy and all her clothes are strung about. Not to mention, she still has no underwear. Gene sat down with her, admiring the work he has done. He could not believe that all it took for Aphmau to be cumming on his dick was a simple photograph of her and Garroth kissing. It hasn't even been a month but Aphmau was so willing to have sex now.

"Are you gonna keep looking at me weird or are you gonna hand me the skirt?" Aphmau asked, getting annoyed.

Gene handed Aphmau her skirt and chuckled. "So mean to me. You haven't thanked me for your meal either."

Aphmau turned red. "If I say thank you will you leave?"

"I'll make you a better deal. Say thank you and I'll go get your a towel."

"Fine." She grumbles.

"Thank you... Master... for the meal..." Aphmau muttered. Gene smiled, satisfied. He ruffled his hand in her hair.

"Good Kitty." He said, causing Aphmau to blush.

Gene left, leaving Aphmau alone to her thoughts. Is she really enjoying this? Or is she still doing it for the sake of Laurance's feelings and friendship to Garroth? How is she going to continue to hide this from all her friends? Is she actually catching feelings for Gene?

Aphmau groans. "I'm too exhausted to be thinking about things like this..." she thought.

Meanwhile, Gene was still in the process of getting Aphmau a towel. He knew if he had stayed with her he would've had to go back to class with her, leading to more suspicions. He'll just get her a towel, leave again, and go straight to class. That should throw off anyone who's sticking their nose in his business. As he was walking back inside the cafeteria, he was stopped by Garroth.

Garroth roughly grabbed Gene's collar. "Where is Aphmau?" He demanded.

Garroth admits that he followed Aphmau after she left. He lost her when she went into the hallways with other students shuffling their way toward the cafeteria. Garroth was looking for her when he stumbled upon Gene, which didn't help his worry in the slightest.

"I don't know. I don't really hang around that potato to begin with." Gene said, keeping it cool. He was surprised that a meathead like Garroth was the first one to be suspicious.

"Don't lie to me! Laurance said he saw you hanging around her a couple of weeks ago? What are you guys doing?"

He mentally cursed. _Of course it was Laurance. Asshole just doesn't mind his business._ Gene angrily thought. Although his expression hasn't changed. He kept his calm and confused look on his face in front of Garroth. Gene raised his hands in defense. "Easy big guy. That was weeks ago. I simply asked her to help me with studying, but she refused. Didn't press much after that."

Garroth wasn't about to trust a Shadow Knight that easily. He needed to find Aphmau. Aphmau was innocent enough to tell the whole truth. Although... she did lie straight to his face before earlier...

Garroth left go of Gene's collar. "I'm gonna find her. If she even utters your name... you're fucking dead Gene." He threatened.

Gene shrugged and walked away. Looking back, he could see Garroth go outside. He was honestly a little bit concerned. Aphmau is a terrible liar, which means that their fun times will soon come to an end. He'll just have to teach her to be a good liar on top of a good Kitty. He took out his phone to text her.

|| kitty. garroth is onto us. idk what you said to him earlier but he's looking for you rn. clean yourself up as best you can and get out of there ||

Not even a minute later, Aphmau replied.

|| WHAT ||

|| HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO LOOK PRESENTABLE WHEN YOU LITERALLY DRAGGED ME THRU MUD ||

|| PLUS HOW AN I SUPPOSED TO LEAVE W GARROTH RIGHT ON MY TAIL ? ||

Gene sighed.

|| i have a plan. i'll have sasha come by and take you to the bathroom ||

Gene could see her in the middle of typing, and quickly added:

|| no time to argue kitty. sasha is quicker than garroth. he doesn't know the exact location to where you are either. hurry ||

Aphmau was so ready to kill Gene after this. How the hell was she gonna explain this to Sasha? Plus they both dislike each other, she doesn't see why Sasha would even do this... Aphmau tidied up as best she could, especially without the towel Gene promised, and snuck out of the bleachers. She had to keep an eye out on Garroth and Sasha, the latter she rather see right now. Aphmau couldn't help but feel bad for Garroth. She really was avoiding him. Laurance too.

_No no. Focus. You can apologize later._ She thought. Right now she had to focus on finding Sasha and getting the last of the cum on her leg. She swiped it up with her finger. Then without thinking, she put her finger in her mouth to taste it. It was easier to enjoy the taste of Gene's cum when he's not cramming it down her throat. Waves of shame came over her as she realized Sasha was looking at her with an aloof expression.

"O-Oh Sasha... I wasn't—"

"Come over here. I know a way to sneak past Garroth. Not like he's close anyways." She said.

Aphmau kept her mouth shut, saving her from the embarrassment of trying to explain. Sasha lead her to the first floor girls bathroom to wash up. Aphmau can finally properly fix her hair and get rid of any left over dirt in her legs. Sasha was in the corner, arms crossed and staring at seemingly nothing. Aphmau felt like she had to thank her, especially since she didn't have to.

"Um... thank you. For getting me here I mean." Aphmau says.

Silence. The air in the room was getting awkward. Aphmau laughs to alleviate the tension.

"I guess I should be going right now... see you later..." she quickly tries to leave the bathroom.

Sasha was blocking the doorway now. She stared down at Aphmau. "You owe me Aphmau. Just like you owe Gene."

"Y-you mean...?"

"Sex. You're now the Shadow Knights bitch."

Aphmau couldn't muster any words. She was speechless. Gene told his group?! Maybe she should've expected that, but not... Sasha stepped out of the way while Aphmau stood there. Sasha got her message across. Aphmau hurries out. She looked back to see Sasha with a dark look on her face. She was deep in it now.

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters soonish! The original is on ff.net under slghtlypcksh. Note that this story is over 3 years old and I didn’t really. Change the thing entirely so sorry for this being dialogue heavy


End file.
